lanoirefandomcom-20200222-history
Mark Bishop
| image = File:Bishop.jpg | imagewidth = 260px | gender = Male | location = Los Angeles | status = Incarcerated | birth = 1903 | family = Gloria Bishop - Wife | actor = Daniel Roebuck |age = 44}}Mark Bishop is a character in L.A. Noire. He is a person of interest in the Traffic case The Fallen Idol. Biography Background A Hollywood movie producer, one of his well-known movies was "Gay Cowboys". He generally produced low-budget B-movies. He worked with actresses June Ballard and Gloria, who he would later marry the latter and had a strong business and personal with prop store owner, Marlon Hopgood. Like other notorious Hollywood studio figures, Bishop was a sex offender and with a preference for young girls. He often used Hopgood's casting room to drug and sexually exploit young actresses. His own wife was aware of this, but regarded him as a lesser evil compared to the other "monsters" in Hollywood. While producing his new movie, "Jungle Drums," Bishop originally cast June Ballard for a main role, but later turned her down for Joan Leslie, to secure better financing. June was enraged that Mark had cut her out of the deal, and threatened Bishop and his wife. Bishop later met June's 15-year-old niece, Jessica Hamilton at The Silver Screen Prop Store where he drugged her with Chloral Hydrate and molested her. However, he later realized that he was being set up by Ballard. With Hopgood filming Bishop, June demanded the part in the movie, otherwise she threatened to release the film, exposing Bishop as a rapist if he didn't comply. After Bishop was filmed, she then kept the movie for insurance, and gave it to McAfee. Bishop sought to escape his predicament by attempting to murder both June and Jessica by staging a car crash. After drugging the two of them, he placed them in their car and used a fake shrunken head to wedge the accelerator pedal, sending the car off an escarpment. He also attempted to bribe Hopgood by paying $20,000 to his ex-wife, effectively blackmailing her. Events of L.A. Noire However, both June and Jessica survived, and the incident was investigated by Detectives Cole Phelps and Stefan Bekowsky. In retaliation, June and Guy McAfee ordered a hit on Bishop, sending out dozens of men to find and kill him. 2 of them broke into his apartment and attacked his wife, but Phelps and Bekowsky managed to get there in time and the 2 men were arrested and sent to prison for trespassing, breaking and entering, burglary, assault, and attempted murder. The detectives eventually discovered that Bishop was hiding out in the abandoned and wrecked Intolerance Set. Phelps, Bekowsky, and several LAPD Patrol units protected Bishop from McAfee's goons in a shootout by killing all of them. Bishop was sent to prison for rape and 2 counts of attempted murder, effectively ending his Hollywood career. Case Appearances Traffic *The Fallen Idol (Arrested) Trivia *His movie, "Gay Cowboys", may be a tongue-in-cheek reference to the movie Brokeback Mountain, given Rockstar's nature of inserting lewd humor into its games. *During the intro, women are seen lining up for auditions for Bishop's "Jungle Drums" at the Pantages Theater on Hollywood Blvd. Gallery Prop shop photo.jpg|A picture of Bishop (Right) and Marlon Hopgood (Left) de:Mark Bishop es:Mark Bishop Category:Characters Category:Incarcerated Characters Category:Persons of interest Category:Arrested Characters